


Brought Together

by silver_drip



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Loki never realized he was a Jotun. Thor never met Jane and went on a rampage in Midgard. Loki is sent to marry Tony Stark to bring peace to the two realms.





	Brought Together

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been sitting in my WIPs for over a year and a half. I figured it was about time to finish it off. That being said, it was rushed. Everything after ** is rushed, but also a rap up. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 

Loki pummeled Thor into the ground.

“Can’t fight without your hammer, Thor?!” Loki screamed while kneeing Thor in the groin. Thor buckled over, but Loki wasn’t finished with him yet. “Why?! Why do you always do this to me?!” Loki clasped his hands together and slammed them on the back of Thor’s head.

“Loki!” Frandral came charging at him. Loki spun around and sent a dagger flying. Frandral fell to the ground, a dagger embedded in his left knee.

Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg started running towards them. Loki prepared more daggers, but Thor grabbed Loki’s ankle.

Loki stomped on his hand, breaking more than one finger.

“I’m tired of cleaning up after you!”

Sif went to tackle Loki, but with a wave of green she was knocked backwards. Loki went to kick Thor again when Frigga’s voice cut through his anger.

“Loki.” Frigga was standing tall near the edge of the courtyard. She didn’t look impressed.

“Mother.” Loki spat on Thor who was pulling himself off the ground. “Is there something wrong?” She raised an eyebrow. “I have a few spells that need to be placed. They are harmless and will only last until my return.”

“Which spells?”

“Thor and his idiots have taken my freedom from me. I plan to take something they value from each of them. From Thor I will take his voice, Sif’s ability to hold a weapon, Volstagg’s ability to eat more than a plate of food a day, Hogun’s ability to see, and Frandral’s ability to become erect.”

“No!” Frandral shouted as he sat up. He pulled the dagger out of his knee. “You are fulfilling your duty as a prince! For Asgard!”

“No! It is for my brother’s pigheadedness! For his never-ending destruction! I have sacrificed so much for you idiots! I’m done with being the only one hurt!”

“You have no right to complain.” Sif was gripping her sword, ready to attack.

“Shall we send you down in my place, Lady Sif?” Her eyes narrowed, but she didn’t respond. “Exactly as I thought.”

“Brother, will my imprisonment in Jotunheim not be punishment enough for you?”

“Thor, brother-dear. I am taking your voice for your own safety. You need not infuriate the Jotuns more.”

“Mother!” Thor called out.

“You will not need your voice. The silence will give you time for contemplation.” Frigga nodded regally.

“My queen, what of us?” Hogun asked, his head bowed respectfully.

“You four committed treason when you went against the king regent’s order and used the Bifrost to go to Midgard. You worsened the situation in that realm. King Odin is still deciding what your punishments will be. If you’re lucky, Loki’s actions will lessen the blow.” Frigga looked at each of them before leaving.

Loki began casting his spells.

*

Tony’s music blared pleasantly as he fixed Dum-E’s chassis.

The music began to become softer. Tony scowled, not looking away from Dum-E.

Marriage.

At the cost of his freedom.

Well, not his freedom technically—just his bachelorhood.

The ability to go out and pick up a one-night stand.

But Tony hadn’t been picking up any one-night stands since Afghanistan.

He’d only picked up three women in just as many years.

It was difficult to let someone close to his reactor.

To be tied to one person…

Tony had never been in love before.

He thought he had, back in MIT… Sunset Bain. But she had only wanted him for his tech.

Maybe there could have been something with Pepper, but she had Happy. They’d come together in their grief while he was in Afghanistan.

There was also the pressure on his shoulders to continue the Stark line, both from his dead father and from the board of directors.

Getting married… having some form of ‘stability’ would hopefully quiet those voices down.

Pepper and Agent Coulson had done a good job selling the whole thing to him.

Access to new tech.

He didn’t care that he’d be marrying into nobility.

The concept of someone being noble due to their blood rather than their actions was stupid.

Though some considered Tony American nobility.

If he accepted this marriage the papz would say he’s even more out of touch.

Stock prices could go either way.

Down because he was ‘out of touch’.

Up because of the promise of new tech.

Marriage.

Phil said it wouldn’t have to be permanent.

What Tony would learn would be permanent though.

“Jarvis,” Tony called out, not looking away from Dum-E.

“Yes, Sir?”

“Call Pep. Tell her I accept.”

*

He was wearing armor. Gaudy gold armor that hurt Tony’s eyes. Tony knew his Iron Man armor was showy, but this was on a whole different level.

Tony eyed the man then looked back at the contract.

“This is a big decision, Tony. Are you sure?” Pepper asked, her eyes flitting between them.

“I’ve run the numbers.” Tony shrugged and with little ceremony signed his name, accidentally leaving a grease stain behind with it.

The contract glowed ominously.

Pepper took the contract from him and looked it over before handing it to the Asgardian that had delivered it.

The contract was written once in old Norse and then again in English.

Tony’s lawyers, Pepper, and Jarvis had all looked it over.

The marriage contract was solid. It was definitely in Tony’s favor.

There would be no ‘division of assets’ if they divorced and all the items that were being sent down from Asgard as some sort of dowry would be his since he’d be housing Loki.

Tony had only just learned his spouse’s name.                                                                                 

It had been written on the bottom of the contract, both in old Norse and English.

Flourished, confident, without hesitation.

It was a good sign.

*

Loki looked at the smudge.

“An insult,” Loki growled out while watching his mother pack some of his things.

“I’m sure it’s not meant as such.” Frigga tried to comfort him, but to no avail. “He is well respected, this Anthony Stark. He’s clever too.”

“Or so Heimdall’s reports told you.” Loki’s voice was dry. “You are aware he doesn’t like me, aren’t you?” He should have also been punished for treason, but he was the only one other than Odin that could operate the Bifrost.

“Don’t be silly, dear.” Frigga gave him a peck on the forehead before going back to packing.

“My _husband_ got filth on our marriage contract,” Loki said a few minutes later. “How is that not an insult?”

“You’re just looking for a reason to fight now that you’ve burned yourself out with Thor and his little friends.”

Loki grinned.

It always made him smile when Frigga called those idiots ‘Thor’s little friends’.

He began pouting.

“Perhaps if father would decide their punishment I’d have some sort of satisfaction.” Loki pursed his lips. “He is waiting for me to be gone so that I won’t cause strife when his ruling is woefully light-handed.” Loki’s eyes lit up with anger. “He shall not remove the spells I placed upon them.”

“Of course not, dear. I’ll make sure of it.” Loki looked carefully at her, trying to see if she was just placating him. Her smile was as furtive as always.

He rolled his eyes, used to her sense of humor.

They fell back into a comfortable silence and Loki ignored his worries.

*

Pepper sighed.

“At least take a shower.”

Tony only half heard her as he got to the guts of one of his busted suits.

“We’re already married. The time for charming has passed.”

Pepper whacked him on the shoulder.

Tony didn’t bother to hide his smile. 

“Tony.” He pulled himself away from his work.

“Don’t ever stop scolding me, Pepper Potts—Even though I have someone to do that for me now, officially.” Tony winked at her while grabbing a rag to get the worst of the grease off his hands.

“Please don’t be pessimistic about this, Tony. This could be a good thing. Men who are married live longer and happier lives.”

“It’s an institute you can’t disparage,” Tony said dryly, a hint of a smile on his lips. “You’ve already sold the whole thing to me. You don’t have to keep trying.” He tossed the rag at Dum-E. His bot beeped happily in response. “Let’s just get this over with.”

*

They didn’t even make it to the penthouse.

They were in the elevator when Jarvis alerted them that the Bifrost had opened on the party deck.

Pepper was doing the best she could to style Tony’s hair.

It reminded Tony of a thousand times before, back when she was his frazzled assistant.

“I’m all grown up now, Pep.” He batted her hand away lazily. “It’s going to be fine.”

“I never thought this day would come.” Pepper’s eyes began tearing up.

“Nope! None of that. No crying allowed!”

Tony hit the penthouse button over and over again, making Pepper let out a watery laugh.

He ignored her and went through the door the second he could fit through.

Green eyes.

So vibrant, striking—and they were searing into his flesh.

A glare that could fell an empire.

Deadly and exacting.

Tony didn’t even miss a step as he walked to meet them.

*

Loki hated this, both being on Midgard and in this _form_.

He was an adept shapeshifter.

Loki had only learned this form for practice.

Loki was a prince, but they needed a princess in order to bring peace to their realms.

Thus, Loki was in the form of a woman.

And his _husband_ was a filthy mortal.

Loki did not give away anything as the mortal approached him.

Short, decently built, obnoxious facial hair.

And Loki was supposed to bed him?

Loki had been too lenient when it came to his punishments on Thor and his idiots.

*

“A woman like you shouldn’t be tied down to a schmuck like me,” Tony said when they came face to face.

“Indeed.”

Loki was unwavering.

“I didn’t know you were bringing an entourage.” Tony gestured at the four gold clad Asgardians around her.

Loki made a hand motion and all four of them took a step back. The Bifrost opened again and the guards disappeared.

“No luggage?” Tony glanced backwards. “Pepper! I know you already cleared your schedule for today. Loki needs clothing and amenities. Things befitting a goddess and a Stark.” Tony looked back at Loki. He took her hand and kissed it. “I trust Pepper. She’ll take good care of you.”

Tony smiled charmingly as he and his thoughts wandered back to his lab.

*

Loki had only gotten one word in edgewise.

Anthony spoke too much and said little of importance.

Had he taken a simple breath of air Loki would have told him he had plenty of luggage. It was all just stored away in Loki’s pocket dimension.

The mortal, Pepper Potts, had seemed just as unperturbed as Anthony, but at least she had a restrained air about her.

Loki wondered if the Midgardians had truly forgotten their gods, or if they had no sense of self-preservation.

Pepper tittered away about what it meant to be Mrs. Stark—Obligations that did not venture far from what he already did in Asgard.

“Charity functions?” Loki asked, immediately annoyed by the voice that was not his own.

“The Maria Stark Foundation contributes to various charities and hosts dinners and parties to raise funds.”

“I was told Anthony had a thriving business.” If Heimdall was wrong, Loki would skin him alive.

“He does, but it’s more cost efficient to gather donations from various people than to divert SI funds that could be used for research and the betterment of the company.”

Loki hummed in thought.

“We do not have charities in Asgard. The weak have no right to survive, let alone take from those who earn.”

Anger flickered through Pepper’s eyes, but was quickly smothered.

“What about orphaned children?”

“Birth rates are low in Asgard. Orphaned children are either auctioned off to the highest paying family or sent to barracks to become warriors.”

Pepper looked disgusted by the heartless system Asgard had in place.

Loki wished for her to ridicule Asgard just so he could snipe at her.

Civility smoothed out Pepper’s features.

“I’ll have Jarvis put together some reading material about charities and social welfare organizations we support. As a woman in power and as a Stark wife, you’ll be expected to soften Stark Industries’ image and bolster the public’s opinion of SI.”

Loki suppressed a growl at the constant reminder that he was made to appear as something he was not.

“We’re going ring shopping first. No one is going to believe Tony is married to begin with. We don’t need to give the paparazzi another reason to question him.”

“Why would they?”

Pepper hesitated before resolve set in.

“Tony has a history of womanizing. That ended a few years ago, but the press has a long memory.” She glanced at Loki. “You don’t need to worry though. Tony will be faithful,” Pepper hastily added on.

Loki didn’t respond.

He would have preferred his _husband_ was more interested in working his way through the numbers rather than solely focusing on Loki.

Loki’s temper flared back to life.

He wasn’t looking forward to tonight—to his _wedding night._

Loki had bedded plenty of men, but never while on the receiving end.  

Control was something Loki did not willingly give away. He clutched it to his chest with all his might.

Yet it was always taken away from him.

Thor’s inability to follow Loki’s advice. Odin’s unquestionable orders. Loki’s duties as a prince.

All the roles he was forced into.

Norns knew Loki craved to forge his own path—especially after coming to the realization that Thor would always be the favored son, that nothing Loki did would prove himself to Odin or change the minds of the Asgardians. His past as a trickster and his use of magic guaranteed that.

Loki’s thoughts must have enraptured him because they were suddenly at a jewelry store.

He did not wait for Pepper, exiting the car and walking into the store with an assured gait.

The clerk zoned in on her, spotting someone lush in money.

“I need a wedding ring, gold with green amber. Necklaces, diadems, barrettes, and bracelets. I prefer green jewels,” Loki listed off. If he was to be in this blasted realm, then he might as well look good.

Loki also secretly always wanted long hair, but he did not want to deal with more people questioning his manhood.

No one dared comment about Thor’s long hair, yet they openly ridiculed Loki.

They weren’t here though.

Loki would eke out as much pleasure as he could while he was stuck in this unfortunate situation.

*

Tony received a text from Pepper saying that Loki had maxed out two of Tony’s credit cards.

He sent back a smiley face with dollar signs as eyes.

“She’s a material girl,” Tony mumbled to himself as he went through some of his older designs.

Loki enjoying the shallower things in life. Tony would just throw luxury items at her.

What was that saying again?

Happy wife, happy life.

Tony could do that.

Or at least he hoped he could.

A long-term relationship was a foreign concept.

“J, is her room set up?”

“The renovation was completed yesterday and it was redecorated this morning.”

“Good man.”

What else was there to do?

Tony hadn’t accumulated any funk since they’d left. It took a lot of effort to steer clear of his armor. Pepper would be proud of him.

He might as well go up and meet them.

Tony checked his appearance.

Looking good.

*

Loki may have gotten into a shopping trance.

It was just so distracting and an escape from his situation.

There was also something entertaining about choosing the ugliest outfit he could find and see Pepper’s reaction.

Loki couldn’t decide if he liked her or not.

Pepper was competent. She had been doing work on her cell phone in every spare moment.

She had a sharp gaze that followed him even as her thumbs typed away.

Loki could feel her scrutinizing him, looking for weaknesses.

Loki refused to give anything away.

Four of Anthony’s men were hastily running back and forth, taking things from the car to Loki’s room.

Loki’s new chambers weren’t up to par with Asgard’s palace, but it did have a pleasant view.

Anthony’s tower was taller than all the other buildings.

“Where is the kitchen?” Loki asked. At least he didn’t find cooking boring. It would make this _wifely duty_ bearable.

“It’s this way, but I don’t think there’s much food in it.” Loki followed her. “Jarvis, put in a rush order.”

“The fridge was stocked yesterday, Ms. Potts,” Jarvis responded.

“What time does my husband take dinner and what sorts of foods does he like?”

Pepper frowned at Loki’s questions. Loki refrained from rolling his eyes.

“Tony rarely eats and has no food preferences—He doesn’t eat horses, cats, or dogs.” She was looking at him carefully.

“Neither do Aesir.”

Loki looked over the tools in the kitchen.

He conjured up a few he’d brought.

Anthony rarely ate. Loki would have to change that.

If he died before even a year had passed, Loki would be ridiculed mercilessly back home.

“Does he have any business obligations tonight?” Loki asked while going through the cupboards.

“No, I can get you his schedule if you want.”

“That would be helpful.”

“Jarvis, order up a cellphone and link it to Tony’s calendar.” Jarvis pinged in response.

Pepper began explaining the different uses of cellphones and Loki half listened as he cooked.

*

“Dinner is ready, Sir,” Jarvis said. Tony grunted in response.

The hologram started dimming in front of him.

He pursed his lips and tried to adjust the luminosity himself. It didn’t work.

“Jarvis.” Tony’s voice held a warning.

“Eating is essential for your wellbeing.”

“I’ll eat when I’m hungry.”

“But you are hungry, Sir.”

“No, I’m—” a Pavlovian response. “Fine.”

Jarvis automatically saved the project.

Tony stood up and stretched. His back cracked pleasantly.

“What did you order, J-man?” Tony asked while heading to the elevator.

“Nothing, Sir. Mrs. Stark has cooked a wonderful meal of seared fish with a side of grilled vegetables.”

Tony paused. He had completely forgotten that he was married.

Tony shook his head and laughed self-deprecatingly to himself.

He knew how to charm and close business deals, but when it came to everything else he was lost.

“How did the shopping go today for them?”

“Perhaps you should ask your wife.” Jarvis had a hint of sass in his voice.

Tony gave one of his cameras a pointed look.

When Tony reached the penthouse floor the scent of freshly cooked food flooded his senses, doubling his hunger.

He zoned in on the food.

*

Loki watched carefully as Anthony appeared. His eyes glided over Loki and to the food.

He didn’t say a word as he took a seat or took the first bite of salmon.

Anthony hummed in what Loki assumed was approval as he went to take another bite.

Loki sipped at his wine.

At least Anthony didn’t eat with the same disregard to manners as Volstagg did.

*

The first thing that alerted Tony to the fact that he wasn’t eating alone was the wine bottle.

Instead of being opened via cork removed, the top was cleanly cut off.

He looked over at Loki.

The same green outfit as earlier, but now her hair was up, tidily pulled back with golden combs.

“The food is delicious,” Tony said.

Loki was holding her wine glass, barely having touched her meal.

“Thank you.” Her response was drowned out by Tony’s thoughts on a new invention.

Nothing else was said during dinner.

*

Dinner could have been worse, Loki supposed.

Anthony hadn’t been overly annoying, though Loki noticed he had a habit of looking into space with a stupid look on his face.

Loki was used to endless stories of battle. Loki had been expecting the same. He’d been told Anthony was a great warrior. He’d been approved by Odin. By all accounts, he should be just as irksome as the warriors in Asgard.

Either way, dinner was over.

All that was left for the night was the bedroom.

Loki let out a huff of annoyance.

The room he’d been given was well furnished and the Midgardians kept with the tradition of spouses keeping separate chambers.

Loki began getting worked up in the worst way.

Made to marry.

Made to leave home.

Made to pretend to be something he wasn’t.

With great restraint Loki took the barrettes and combs from his hair. Dark waves fell past his shoulders.

He dabbed rouge onto his lips and changed into a loose dress that his mother had chosen for him.

She’d called it accessible, yet modest.

It didn’t matter.

Loki was whoring himself out for Asgard, because of Thor’s idiocy and arrogance.

Loki was tempted to rip up the garment, but his damned sense of duty to Asgard stopped him.

Loki arranged himself on his bed with a book.

*

Loki woke up the way he’d fallen asleep, alone and confused.

A scarlet shade of rage and humiliation colored his cheeks.

Untouched on his wedding night.

With a wave of gold he changed into his armor and stormed out of his room.

His anger quickly died when he saw that there was no one around.

Fine.

Fine!

His magic swept outwards, slamming furniture into walls and causing the granite beneath him to crack.

Nothing happened.

No one came out to scold him.

No angry husband.

Nothing.

It baffled Loki.

He was used to swift retribution and condemnation.

Loki realized that he was used to being treating like an errant child, used to acting like one.

But here he was on equal footing, a husband and wife, equal in their partnership.

It gave Loki something to think about.

*

Tony was in a daze of thoughts as he walked to the dining room.  

He’d just finished geeking out with Rhodey. His best friend was on the other side of the country, but that didn’t stop them from talking about the new tech Stark Industries’ R&D had sent to Tony. His little lab rats were doing well with only Tony’s barest oversight.

Tony and Rhodey had expanded on the new tech, video chatting with the occasional input of Stark Industries’ R&D.   

Dinner was laid out. It was the second time ever that the dining room had been used.

Loki was sitting at the head of the table.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Tony asked. Jarvis had told him that dinner was ready nearly half an hour ago.

“I was waiting for you.” Her voice was unreadable.

Tony’s brow furrowed in confusion.

“You don’t need to. Jarvis can tell you, I’m habitually late,” Tony said while spooning over some potatoes onto his plate.

Loki didn’t respond and Tony figured the subject was closed.

He still didn’t know what Loki was getting at with these dinners.

It all felt a bit… kitschy. The sort of dinners that were common in the 50s.

‘Family’ dinners were foreign to Tony. The only time Tony had eaten with others was when he was growing up at business dinner.

He almost felt like Loki was trying to play him.

Her motives were a mystery though.

Maybe to fatten him up.

“Were you occupied last evening?” Loki asked, breaking Tony out of his thoughts.

Had he lost a day?

“Jarvis?”

“It is Tuesday,” Jarvis said, reading Tony’s mind.

Tony hummed in thought. He hadn’t missed dinner yesterday.

“I was in the lab.” He was trying out a new boot design. It would up flight efficiency (and give him a little extra height).

Loki’s green eyes were penetrating.

Tony mentally backtracked, trying to figure out his faux pas.

“I’ll do the dishes tonight,” Tony said. That’s how it went right? He who didn’t cook, must clean. Rhodey had endowed him with that knowledge.

“You needn’t do so.” Loki waved her hand in almost a dismissive gesture. There was a green sparking over a used, empty plate. The plate was clean a moment later.

“Well, how ‘bout that.”

Not cleaning after dinner yesterday wasn’t the issue.

“The food is delicious,” Tony tried out.

“My thanks.” Loki nodded regally.

Success!

*

Loki stayed up late, waiting for Tony again.

Nothing.

Perhaps the women were supposed to initiate sexual encounters.

Loki readjusted his wispy night dress, still not used to such garments.

“Jarvis, where is Anthony?”

“Sir is currently in his laboratory. Would you like to send him a message?”

“No, I am quite capable of delivering it myself.”

Loki moved off the bed, his feet hitting the ground a bit harder than necessary.

His gait was clearly irritated and the slow decent of the elevator did nothing to calm him down.

He was assaulted by loud music.

“Jarvis.” Loki needn’t elaborate. The AI turned the music down.

Tony looked up from the Asgardian contraption he was pulling apart. His eyes glided over Loki, taking in his appearance and nightgown. Tony frowned.

“Is everything alright?” Tony asked, setting aside his tools.

Loki didn’t respond, marching up to him instead. Without preamble, he kissed him. Tony’s eyes widened in surprise. Loki was undeterred, using his surprise to deepen the kiss. He fisted Tony’s shirt, pulling him closer.

Tony put his hand on Loki’s shoulder before pushing him back slightly.

Loki growled in frustration. What more did he need to do? Loki just wanted to get this over with.

“Hold on,” Tony said calmly. “Is this—Loki, is this what you want?”

His question baffled Loki.

“What does that matter? We’re married.”

Tony’s expression flashed through a myriad of emotions before landing on concern.

“It matters. I don’t want… Look, you’re beautiful and everything, but if you’re only doing this because we’re married then I’m going to have to turn sex down.” Loki took a step backwards, feeling rejected and confused. “I’m just saying you don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Tony hastily added on. “There’s no obligation when it comes to sex other than to be faithful.”

Loki stared at him for a long moment.

“But it is part of my wifely duties,” he said, in a daze.

Tony let out a slow breath.

“Yeah, no. The only duty you have—That _we_ have is to be faithful to each other.” Tony ran his hand through his hair, looking frustrated. “We haven’t really talked, which is my fault. If there’s anything you’re doing because of some sense of duty, you don’t have to. I only ask that you act the part when in public.” Tony’s lips thinned into a hard line. “Just think of this as an all-expenses paid vacation.”

Loki’s mind was reeling.

No wifely duties?

No obligatory sex? No bowing to his will?

“Oh,” Loki said inarticulately. “Oh, good.”

Blush colored Loki’s cheeks when he realized he’d practically thrown himself at Tony for no reason.

“I’ve been a really shitty husband, haven’t I?” Tony sighed. “How about we go on a date tomorrow? I’ll show you around my city and we can learn more about each other.”

Loki bit his lip before nodding.

“That sounds wonderful.”

*

Loki shifted in his dress, somehow more embarrassed than ever before. He had been fine looking this way when he regarded Tony as another brainless fool, but now…

Loki covered his face with his hand. He was the one who had been foolish, letting assumptions get the better of him.

He glanced at himself in the mirror again. He fiddled with his long hair, making sure the decorative barrettes would remain in place.

There was a knock on his door.

“Come in,” Loki called out.

Tony let out a low whistle as he saw him.

“Very Roman empire.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Loki questioned. He felt stupid for being self-conscious.

“Not at all. You look very classy. You might want to change out of heels. We’ll be doing a lot of walking today.” Loki magicked his boots to have a shorter heel. “That’s so cool,” Tony whispered, making Loki smile.

“You don’t mind magic?” Loki asked. He was used to suspicious and scathing looks whenever he used it in Asgard.

“Magic is…” Tony paused in thought and Loki moved a little closer to him. “I’ve been taking apart some of the things the tech Asgard sent down. Magic is just science I don’t fully understand yet.” Tony grinned boyishly. “Give me a few more weeks and I’ll have it puzzled out.”

Loki scoffed.

“Your arrogance is astounding. I have dedicated my whole life to magic and have yet to ‘puzzle it out’, my foolish husband.”

Tony froze and Loki realized what he’d said.

After a moment, Tony shrugged.

“I never thought I’d be someone’s husband. I guess I’ll have to get used to that.” Tony looked into the distance before focusing back on him. “You ready to go?”

Loki nodded

**

Loki found himself appreciating Midgard a bit more as they went to the Met, saw a play on Broadway, and played tourist at the Statue of Liberty.

They stopped at a restaurant that Jarvis had made a reservation at for them. Loki was pleasantly surprised by the different types of Midgardian foods, especially since Asgardian cuisine was just some version of meat paired with a vegetable.

Loki started hanging around Tony’s lab out of boredom and was quickly entranced by his chatter. He felt that Stark Tower was warmer and more welcoming than Asgard ever had been to him.

Despite his misgivings he attended a few charity events and thusly felt his heart melt. Tony explained to him one night why he was Iron Man and all the sins he’d committed in his life. Loki couldn’t quite understand why making weapons would cause him guilt, but comforted Tony none the less.

At a charity event set during their six-month anniversary Loki found himself annoyed at the different people that flirted with Tony, even though he turned them down nicely. He questioned Tony on why he wasn’t disgusted by men flirting with him. Tony told him that gender was no obstacle for him. People were people, he said. Why treat them differently?

That sent Loki into a contemplative mood. Tony tried pulling him out of whatever was making him feel down, with little results. They both became moored down with things unsaid. In the silence Loki realized that he loved Tony, and that he didn’t want to pretend anymore to be something he wasn’t.

After taking a deep breath he revealed his true nature as a man to Tony. He watched him closely, worry and panic warring inside of him. Soon enough Tony pulled him into a hug and he knew everything would be alright.


End file.
